We're not so different
by Bizznezz
Summary: A village who descend from an ancient cat tribe are in constant war with the wolves from the forest. Now, the wolves have something the village wants back... And they wont stop till' they get it. SHIZNAT
1. Introduction

_**We're not so different**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own mai hime, sunrise does. **_

_**Ok, so this is the first fanfic I have ever uploaded mainly because all of the other fanfics that people write into this place are really good. So I never really bothered with it until now, thought id give it a try I guess. Reviews of course are welcomed and well the main thing is, is that you enjoy it so I hope you do. **_

--

Alarms sounded as the people of the village prepared themselves for the attack. Howling could be heard for miles but was slowly making its way closer; this meant only one thing for the people of the village. An Invasion.

"Another one?" A man in a dark cloak came running out of his house to look out into the forest, he stared at it watching as a swarm of dark bodies came closer towards the village.

"Yes.. Please be prepared" A young woman around the age of 24 with a deep red cloak on looked at the man in concern and once again spoke in her rough voice, "Where is she?"

The man now staring back at the woman straightened up and pulled out what weapon he could find, which was a split bladed dagger. "Don't worry Midori.. She's safe in the castle with Akira and Mikoto"

Satisfied with that answer, the woman, now known as Midori nodded at the man. "Good work Reito" she said looking back towards the forest and holding her labrys at the ready.

_**Meanwhile making their way towards the village...**_

"Were almost there!" The white wolf, known as Natsuki howled to her pack. The pack, holding at least a hundred wolves, howled back to their leader and picked up the pace as she did.

This was the third time this month they had attacked the village, but now there was a goal. This wasn't just for fun. It was to take over the village.

The village, and all of its people, had learned from the wolves that there was no mercy in their killings and that if they were to survive they would have to be as bloodthirsty as those who challenged them. The reason, they figured, for these constant attacks were the fact that the people in the village were descendants of an ancient cat tribe that lived many, many years ago. Whilst most of the people in the village looked like any ordinary human, their distinction from human to cat was that of their eyes, teeth and claws. The people still harboured fangs, sharp claws and their eyes took on distinct colouring and when exposed to light or dark their pupil would change accordingly.

There is a legend that there are certain members of the, I suppose you could call them cat folk, that are born with more cat-like features. Features like, ears, a tail and whiskers, it is also said that these rare cases can transform into real cats. But this is just a legend, right? Never in the years that Natsuki has attacked this village has she ever came across what would be considered half cat half human as described in the tales.

The wolves were able to transform if they wished but the catfolk were too distant from their ancestors that turning into a real cat would take a lot, even if it were possible.

Then again, it made you wonder.

_**So that's it for the first chapter... or introduction you could say. Chapter 1 will be uploaded tomorrow, if anybody is actually interested that is lol**_


	2. The Invasion

_**Ok so heres chapter 1.. took longer than it should have but thats because personal stuff got in the way. **_

_**Thank you xCathatrisis**____**for reviewing. I will be continuing it, unless it sucks so bad i get no feed back over this or the next few chapters. **_

_**Disc: I do not own mai hime**_

_**--**_

Making their way towards the borderline of the forest to the village, the wolves prepared themselves. Damn was Natsuki excited about all this, she couldn't wait to sink her teeth or claws into some damn cat person, they think they could take her and her pack on?! Ha! They were thicker than she had thought.

Natsuki jumped out from between the dense forest and headed straight for the people that guarded the village's entrance.

One woman who was wearing a red cloak charged at her, she found it amusing yet challenging at the same time. Natsuki dodged the woman's blade and latched her teeth onto her other arm, She screamed in pain as Natsuki dragged her down onto the ground.

"Midori!" Reito yelled as he lunged forward towards the large white wolf that now had Midori pinned to the ground. As he neared the wolf, raising his weapon, several other wolves tackled him down. They ripped at his clothes and snarled at him enjoying every useless attempt he gave to get back up. He found himself being thrown around all over the place and dragged around by the wolves. The last thing he saw was blood running into his eye from his head before he finally blacked out.

Countless villagers charged at the wolves, and Natsuki was loving every minute of it. But there was something else she had to do. Making her way towards the castle that was at the furthest end of the town, she dodged all the people who lunged or threw things her way. She was after the ultimate reward, The Royal family. If she could take them out then this land would belong to her, and nobody would dare challenge that.

She was so close when two people.. Or whatever they were, jumped out in front of her. They wore black cloaks with gold rims, and the bottom part of their faces where covered. One was slightly crouched and wielded a large sword and the other held Sais.

The smaller one that was now scraping her sword across the ground in a circle like motion now held it high above her head, as if ready to strike at any moment. The other stood calmly and played with her sais twirling them in between her fingers as if unphased by Natsuki and damn did that piss her the hell off.

Natsuki snarled at the two and moved quickly running up the side hoping to catch them off guard. The one holding the sais spun and grabbed Natsuki by the scruff forcing her face down as the other one rammed the back of their sword into Natsuki's ribcage.

Natsuki howled from the pain but quickly recovered. They would so pay for that. She turned her head and bit at the one holding hers hand, but they pulled back quickly almost slashing Natsuki's mouth open. Natsuki luckily just missed the sharp blade of the weapon and dived out of the way of the two. She couldn't believe this. Who the hell did they think they were?!

Lunging at her, the one with the large sword swung the blade back and forward closer and closer to Natsuki's face. How threatening she thought as she backed off just enough to find a space in between the swings. Taking the chance, Natsuki bolted through the only space she could and rammed her head into the side of the cloaked creature. As they fell to their knees from the sudden impact, the other cloaked creature took its chance and attacked Natsuki, cutting the side of her face as she pulled away.

'The bastard!' Natsuki thought, glaring at them as she felt blood drip down from the side of her face. Just as she was about to attack, her pack ran into both of them knocking them to the ground.

'Great.. the pack is here and i look fuckin weak.. ' Natsuki thought while snarling at the two on the ground. She would show them who was weak.

Natsuki took the chance while they were down and jumped forward, biting at them anywhere she could and scratching at their face. Her pack went wild, howling and barking, cheering their leader on.

By the time Natsuki had finished with the two there was blood all over her. Her mouth and her paws had the blood to prove her victory, the two had managed to get up and attack Natsuki again earlier but she was not going to be humiliated again.

Leaving her pack behind to fend off the rest of the villagers, Natsuki made her way inside the castle and up the spiralling stone steps which led to the chambers of the royal family. It was heavily guarded but she dismissed the guards who were now running after her and continued to make her way up to where the chambers where.

'Is this ever gonna end!!' Natsuki thought as she ran faster up stairs, there were so many of them and with these guards on her tail she had to hurry.

_**Eventually..**_

Natsuki groaned as she finally reached the top of the never-ending staircase, she wanted to stop, even for a second just to catch her breath, but the guards were still after her. Sure, she could have just torn them apart, but after that?! She needed to get her strength back, or else she would just completely tire herself out. Not that she couldn't do it though.

Taking no time to rest, she continued to run down the long corridor and to a wooden door. Natsuki had no idea where she was going but was following her instinct and her sense of smell. She could smell something around and it was coming from the left corridor somewhere, but even so there was also a strange and unfamiliar smell coming from the very far end of the corridor she were standing in... And would you look at that, it was guarded.

Natsuki grinned to herself, this would be interesting. Whatever was in that chamber was a mystery to her and obviously they didn't want her near it.

--

_**There another update, i know it was short but il make them waaaaay longer as we get more into the story. **_


	3. Secret

_**Sorry for how long this has taken, and for the length. But thank you for being so patient. I will update more frequently and i will get another chapter out by this weekend since i have taken so long. Thanks for reviews, alerts etc**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime**_

Getting ready to fight, the guard watched the white wolf make its way down towards him. As soon as he had lifted his sword he was knocked out by the wolf launching itself at him.

Natsuki smirked seeing the head injury she had caused to one of the guards at the entrance to the door, the other was now trying to get a hold of Natsuki, but she was too fast. She dodged any attacks coming from the lone guard and when given the chance bit his hand, he did eventually go down. But not in time, the guards who had been chasing Natsuki had caught up and she was now cornered.

Nine guards in total had her surrounded, swords drawn and ready to attack. Well, that was the thing, they all attacked at the same time. Natsuki very quickly dodged the nine blades coming down on top of her, knocking one of the guards down by accident. Taking her chance, she got out of the circle and headed back to the door. It was locked, obviously. Natsuki groaned.

'ok.. only one thing i can do about a locked door right now..' Natsuki thought as she put some distance between herself and the door, taking a deep breath she ran, then threw herself into it. The door snapped in places and the wood split, but didn't brake. Natsuki stared at it, 'What the fuck.. damn that's strong' Taking another few steps back she repeated her attack on the door, and finally it broke down.

"A..wolf?" The young woman asked no-one in particular. Her voice was soft and her accent heavy, her deep red eyes penetrated those of the wolf standing at the entrance to her bedroom. Her ear twitched and the wolves eyes seemed to widen.

Natsuki was paralyzed, unable to rip her eyes away from what she saw. 'No.. way' She thought to herself as she observed the scene in front of her.

"Your a.." Natsuki was suddenly cut off by the guards rushing in. 'Now im in deep shit' Natsuki thought to herself looking around the room for an escape as the guards made their way towards her, swords at the ready. Natsuki's eyes quickly wandered back to the.. woman in front of her.

'right.. so this is what they were guarding.. and no wonder' Natsuki thought to herself, 'This is one hell of a secr-...' Natsuki grinned, 'a secret, eh?'

Thinking fast, she moved quickly towards the woman in front of her and grabbed her wrist, making sure not to dig her teeth in too much, she pulled the woman onto her back and leaped for the door.

"Dont let her escape!" a male guard shouted as the rest began their chase again. Natsuki was fast, but careful not to drop her prize. The young woman on top of her held on for dear life as Natsuki leaped down the spiralling steps and towards the exit.

The villagers stared in disbelief as they watched Natsuki run of with the girl. The wolves were busy fending the guards off, and Natsuki finally made her escape.

Natsuki smirked again to herself, 'yes... i did it! Haha i knew they were no match for me' Just then she heard a chuckle, and realized the woman on her back was laughing. Natsuki gave her a quick glare, and tried not to say anything.

Eventually they came to a stop. Natsuki was breathing hard, and the girl slid herself off her back. She stood there as if waiting for Natsuki to catch her breath. Once she finally had, she stared up at the woman in front of her and growled. The woman looked upon Natsuki, completely unphased by the threatening growls she received. She sighed, and then turned to look at her surroundings.

"Ara.. what have i gotten myself into now?" The woman questioned herself, her long chestnut hair moving gently with the cold breeze that made her shiver slightly. Natsuki was intrigued, this.. woman was not of anything she had ever saw. She had deep red eyes that penetrated Natsuki's almost as if intimidating her, her face and her skin were like porcelain, pale, soft, and untainted or marked. But that wasn't the only things that interested Natsuki. The woman had ears, cat ears, she had a tail which fit her person perfectly, and her scent made Natsuki excited.


End file.
